


Eve of Gryftmas Eve

by DarkColdSummer



Series: Flower You Do-Wing? [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blankets, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depressed Sans (Undertale), Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Hypothermia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, More like Gryftmas, Multi, Multiverse, Polyamory, Poor Comic, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Some Fluff, Soup, Suicidal Sans, Suicidal Thoughts, Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Whump, Wingfic, also this is the instant angst for cad, and red and blue are the caretakers, because i realised that there's a lot of it, but i think some parts can be fluff, classiccherryberry, comic is the whumpee, idk whats fluff, or well, so if you wanted the angst, so like in whump terms, then youre at the right place, this is basically me taking out my emotions on comic, with minimal plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkColdSummer/pseuds/DarkColdSummer
Summary: It's the eve of Gryftmas Eve, and Blue's broken into a house with Red as his unfortunate witness. ("...it's our house. you have a key.)It's the eve of Gryftmas Eve, and Comic is unfortunately stuck in a blizzard after being attacked by anti-monster protestors.It's the eve of Gryftmas Eve, and a lot of shenanigans are going down.(Bonus installment to Celosias and Delphiniums, set in the not-so-near future)(Includes Comic getting hypothermia and Red and Blue discovering something that breaks their hearts in the process.)





	Eve of Gryftmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This hints at the future of Celosia and Delphiniums, and implies some stuff.

Red prodded the already ajar front door open with his sneakers. It was hanging on only one of its hinges precariously. He looked up skeptically at the sheepish skeleton balancing on a stepladder, wings spread out, mistletoe in hand.

 

"didja break into our house?"

 

"You refused to put up any Gryftmas decorations!" Blue shrugged. "What choice did I have? I had to do it while you were out! Besides, Gryftmas Eve is tomorrow and the others are all coming over, it’d reflect badly on us if we host a Gryftmas party without any Gryftmas decorations!”

 

Red sighed, and kicked his shoes off, shutting the door. "...it is our house. you have a key."

 

"Well I forgot to bring it?"

 

"blue, this is literally our house. you could have just waited at home or shortcut in."

 

.

 

Comic let out a shuddering breath as he dragged himself along the road. He hated how he lacked healing magic, because it definitely would've come in useful. He was, in a way, slightly thankful for his increased pain resistance, not that it would help much if he lost too much marrow and his fragile 1 HP dropped to zero.

 

Maybe that was the problem. His 1 lone HP. For one, it did set him aside from most other monsters and - surprise, surprise - even his counterparts (datefriends?), who all once upon a time had 1 HP. Red probably didn't go about improving it the best way by general universal standards, but gaining LV did do the trick. Blue upped it by 9 points through intense training, but it was better than nothing. And he probably should have done the same as Blue, but he lacked the motivation to do so.

 

He winced as he stubbed his foot on something, a sudden jolt of pain rushing through his fragile body. His HP dropped even further below the 0.32 it was at. Stupid. He should have just shortcut home regardless. He might have suffered magical exhaustion, but at least he wouldn't have to risk dusting because of a group of anti-monster protestors.

 

He gathered his magic, preparing for a shortcut, only for his magical reserves to splutter and protest. Right. He'd tried healing himself. It'd not only hadn't upped his HP by even a few decimals, but also drained his magic.

 

He sighed and dispersed hie magic, only to trip over something. His skull clunked against something hard, and everything went dark.

 

The snow continued to fall over him.

 

.

 

Red sighed, sitting on the couch and sipping at his hot cocoa, only for Blue to plonk himself onto his lap and steal his cocoa.

 

"why are you sitting on my lap, am i santa now?"

 

Blue sent a cheeky grin back at Red's glare. "Yes. Also, since you're Santa, I want my Gryftmas gift to be a kiss from you."

 

Red rolled his eye lights but obliged.

 

"Comic's late," Blue pointed out, satisfied after his request was fulfilled.

 

"it's a blizzard out."

 

"Yes. So he'd shortcut home, logically. But he hasn't, and that's the problem."

 

"five more minutes. if he's not back in five minutes, we'll go search for him, kay blue?"

 

.

 

He was covered in a bunch of white stuff. His bones were cold. Everything was cold. And white. And was probably in his sockets too. It was extremely uncomfortable.

 

It was...

 

...cold...

 

He slipped into the warmth of unconsciousness again.

 

.

 

"Comic? Comic! Red, get here! I found him!"

 

"is he alright?"

 

"He's injured, cold and out cold. My magic's spent, can you shortcut us home? To the bathroom, preferably."

 

"sure."

 

"We need to take off the wet clothes first. Lend me a hand, Red, and run a warm bath for me, yeah?"

 

"on it."

 

The rushing of water filled the room as Blue worked on taking off Comic's wet clothes.

 

"Is the bath ready?"

 

"give it a little more time.... done."

 

Together, Blue and Red picked up their datemate and put him in the bathtub. Blue ran his phalanges over the dips and chips in Comic's ulna and radius.

 

"Red... look at this."

 

There was a moment of silence as they both observed the cracks and chips that could only mean a few things.

 

"i will ruin whoever did this."

 

"Red. No."

 

"excuse me?!"

 

"Red, I get it. You're mad. I'm mad too. But Comic must've had a good reason for hiding it, so let's at least wait until he wakes up before jumping to conclusions about it, alright?"

 

"...fine. i'm not happy about it though."

 

"It's fine. Now, I'm going to go down and make some soup. Why don't you get him out and to our bed? Do add more blankets, alright?"

 

.

 

"nnnn...."

 

"o-oh stars...! comic? BLUE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, COMIC'S AWAKE."

 

Comic stirred, and tried to open his eye sockets, only for the light to glare at him, and his sockets shut themselves instinctively.

 

"sorry for shouting there com, blue's in the kitchen, he's gonna get ya some warm soup yeah? gimme a moment, i'll off the lights..."

 

The glare went away, just like the voice told him they would.

 

"c'mon com, open your sockets..."

 

He did so, and weak white eye lights flickered to meet scared red ones.

 

"thanks com. do me a favour and keep them open? please?"

 

A sleepy glare was thrown in his direction.

 

"sorry coms but we found you out in the middle of the road, half covered in snow, injured, and hp in dangerous levels. blue thinks it's hypothermia. whatever it is, we both think it'd be for the best if you don't fall asleep on us, yeah? so keep your eyes open, kay?"

 

"Comic?" Blue poked his head in, though it was mostly his blue eye lights that could be seen. "You're awake! Good!"

 

A mug of soup was thrust in his direction. "Here, have some soup. Do you want more blankets?"

 

Comic, with help from Red, propped himself upright, and accepted the mug of soup, taking a sip.

 

"no more blankets," he croaked out, voice surprisingly hoarse, then took another sip of the soup. 

 

"Okay then, cuddles?"

 

He nodded in response.

 

Red settled himself under the blankets to Comic's right, and Blue ended up on the latter's other side. Having finished the soup, Comic passed the mug to Red, who put it on the conveniently located bedside table. Over the top of Comic’s skull, Red and Blue exchanged glances. Red nodded.

 

“Coms, we need to talk to you about something.”

 

Comic froze at Blue’s words. “did i do something wrong?”

 

“No?”

 

“oh. oh. oh, i get it,” Comic let out a weak chuckle, and wrapped his arms around his knees. “okay, okay. i’m ready. you can say it now. i’ll be fine.”

 

“what do you mean?” Red asked, eye lights tweaked in confusion.

 

“go on. say it. you know you want to. i’m not ready, but it’s fine. stop prolonging it. just say it. say it. say the ‘i’m breaking up with you.’ Do-“

 

“What?” Blue frowned, and tugged Comic closer to his chest in a tight embrace using his blue and white wings. “No, no. You’ve got it wrong. We’re not breaking up with you.”

 

“then?” Comic’s eye lights were hazed in confusion as he looked at both his datemates uncertainly.

 

Red and Blue exchanged looks again, more uncertain than before.

 

“about this.”

 

Red grabbed his datemate’s humerus, then pointed out the chips in his ulna and radius.

 

“oh.”

 

Comic pulled his arm back, and looked away from both his datemates.

 

“is it possible that you guys can forget you ever saw them?” Blue and Red shook their heads. “no? heh. i thought as much.”

 

“who did these to you?” Red asked. Blue glared at him.

 

“…” Comic looked up and sighed. “me.”

 

“oh. i was… not expecting that?”

 

At that, Blue did reach behind Comic’s form and poke Red harshly using his wing. Red didn’t react to that, reaching out to take Comic’s arm again. The latter didn’t protest, and let Red observe his bones.

 

There was a soft clack of teeth against bone as Red clicked his teeth against Comic’s chips in a skeleton kiss. Then, he dropped the arm, and embraced his datemate, using both his arms and wings. Blue did the same, and nuzzled into the crook of Comic’s neck while Red clacked his teeth again against Comic’s skull.

 

“Do you… think you can talk about it?” Blue asked, voice soft.

 

“it’s… not something i like talking about. or thinking about… i dunno…”

 

Red sighed against his datemate’s skull. “coms… please…? was it something we did? some of them look quite recent…”

 

“At least tell us if you’re alright?” Blue’s worried voice cut in.

 

What Red said made Comic perk up. “what? no. it’s not you… it’s me. it’s- well, i’m fine. it’s… stupid. i- i’m sorry.”

 

“You’re not fine.” “it’s not stupid.”

 

Both of them say it at the same time and Comic feels that it really should mean something but… 

 

“sto-op… just… no. st- stop. please don’t make me do this…”

 

“Coms?” “coms?”

 

Again, they say it both at the exact same time, and he doesn’t know why but that breaks whatever barrier keeping the tears back.

 

“i-i… i’m- i’m fine? i- i don’t know why you two put up with me, you were good together before i came in with my hanahaki and stuff and now you can’t even mention your favourite flowers without me going into a panic attack and it’s not fair to either of you, i’m- i’m sorry. i-“

 

“Hey, hey Coms, deep breaths,” Blue’s phalanges trace the edges of Comic’s blue-black wings in a calming gesture as the latter’s back shook. “Breathe.”

 

“i’m sorry!” It’s something in between a sob and a scream, and it makes Red flinch back, and that fact doesn’t escape Comic’s notice as he edges away from both his datemates. “i’m sorry you have to put up with me… i know- i- i know it’d be better if i- i wasn’t here-“

 

“coms,” Red’s recovered from before and places a hand on Comic’s back. “don’t say that. please. we love you.” Blue nodded in tangent with Red’s words.

 

“it’s true though, right?” His arms were wrapped around himself, wings too, in a little cocoon to block the rest of the world out. “i think about it a- a lot, how it’d be better if- if i- i was dust-“

 

“Stop Coms, stop,” Blue started sobbing too, and Red extended a wing to comfort him, blinking back his own tears.

 

“and- and the beginning of the hanahaki, i- i just wanted to- to keep it to myself, then you- you wouldn’t have to deal with me anymore. and- and razz talked me out of it- and- and i wish he hadn’t because then-“

 

“please coms, stop. please stop,” Red was crying, because had Comic really been feeling like that for so long? “you can’t- you CAN’T die on us coms. please- please-“

 

“Just-“ Blue cut in. “We wouldn’t know what to do without you, because you know how once you start loving someone it becomes hard to stop. So please- Please, you- you can’t just leave us, Coms.”

 

“i’m sorry,” he was barely coherent, and his wings drooped to the sides, which Red and Blue took opportunity of to reinitiate their embrace. “i’m sorry, i’m really sorry i’m such a terrible datemate-“

 

“comic, no,” Red forced his datemate to look at him. “you’re not perfect - no one is - but you’re perfect for us. we didn’t know how much we were missing you until we had you with us. you’re-“

 

“You’re not terrible,” Blue said from behind him, voice choked with sobs. “You’re a wonderful datemate. You’re thoughtful and considerate and please…”

 

There was a moment of silence.

 

Comic sniffed. “…can we just… sleep on this? please?”

 

Blue wiped away his tears, and placed a hand on Comic’s shoulder. “Of course, Coms.”

 

“yeah,” Red forced a grin, laying back on their bed. “let’s talk about this tomorrow night.”

 

The three of them woke up the next morning, wings and blankets tangled together as per usual.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so in November I was like "hey imma write a fic for every day leading up to christmas!"
> 
> And then on the 24th I was going "oh shit i haven't written anything for christmas"
> 
> So have a late christmas-ish fic.


End file.
